Over Kill
This page is for the Cobra cyborg Over Kill. For the Decepticon micro-cassette, see Overkill. "Kill! Maim! Destroy! Kiss my ass!" Being the leader of an entire unit of android troopers comes quite naturally to OVER KILL, since more than fifty percent of his body has been replaced by mechanical parts. He is also equipped with integral body armor, a self-contained breathing unit, and a wireless modem implanted in his brain. His vision has been enhanced with image intensifiers and infrared scanners. A targeting computer is hard-wired between his right eye and his trigger finger. Having command of a small army of mindless robots has affected his outlook, making him overly sentimental and protective of his troops. OVER KILL sees them as individuals and gives them secret names, picking some out for special attention. He carries a special grudge against enemies who take out his cybernetic cannon-fodder in battle. Timeline of the BAT/Vector/Over Kill Project 1986-1991 The first Battle Android Troopers come online. Built by MARS, these are Cobra’s mechanical infantry, throw away soldiers that cannot feel pain, that do not need to be paid, eat or sleep. They are many times stronger than your average soldier, and equipped with targeting systems that can aim better than any soldier. However, these units are without minds, or souls. Moral-free killing machines that can blindly follow their orders, and attack anything between them and their targets - friend and foe alike. During this time period, different versions of the BATs are created, each stronger and more advanced then the last. The 2.0 BATS (1988) were more heavily armored, the BAATs (1990) were capable of surviving the rigors of space, just to name a few of the (coloration schemes) and advancements. The project grew stronger, but never smarter. They were still just as dangerous to their friends as their foes, and needed to be deactivated and stored after every battle. They were only capable of the original point and click interface - aim and shoot. 1991-2001 This started to change in 1991, when Cobra built a BAT general - a machine called Over Kill. This android was built to serve as a central node for the BAT project - to keep the BATs from attacking the other members of Cobra. It was the first android designed with battle tactics in mind and within the first two months of being activated, it proved almost unstoppable on the battlefield. Destro upgraded the unit with a piece of technology called the Eliminator chip, which added an array of cryogenic capabilities to the already deadly machine. However, its new weapons were turned against it several times, and once it was dismantled on the battle field one times too many, Cobra Commander deemed the Over Kill project too expensive to maintain and economy won over power. The Over Kill project was shelved for the next 10 years and the BATs pretty much remained the dogs of infantry - released when something needed to be smashed, but otherwise, Cobra relied on human soldiers for their plans. 2001-2003 Over Kill MK1 was reactivated on a whim, to see if its indestructible nature can help a new, modern Cobra. Three years into its reactivation, it was destroyed by the GI Joe Roadblock. 2003-2006 In another few months, the Over Kill project decided to take a new, more sinister turn. They merged the leftover parts of Over Kill MK1 with Techno-viper 47, Stephen Andersen to create the first AI driven Cobra cyborg. This was the first Over Kill with a true mind of its own and this led to a rather haphazard and rebellious half man, half machine. The AI installed in it, called the Lazarus Suite (after the scientist, Techno-viper 587 - codename Lazarus) was able to mimic the thought patterns of the man it was merged with, and slowly became the dominant ‘mind’ in the cyborg. Between 2003 and 2005, at least 8 new BAT versions came into Cobra’s service, all of which were built by Over Kill Mk2 and his new cohort, a cobra scientist named Brainstorm. These included MBATs, medically and technically trained BATs, Inferno BATs that specialized in fire related attacks and Blizzard BATs that specialized in cryogenics. With the AI’s tactical knowledge and Andersen’s ambitions, it built and designed at least a dozen BAT models - however it also questioned its creators. An Autobot by the name of Weaver Nine found the Cyborg on guard duty in Cairo (during the Cairo TP) and gave it new ideas about freedom and showed it that it was nothing more than a tool for Cobra. Over Kill befriended the Autobot. At the time, the Decepticons were trying to secure an alliance with Cobra (one that fell apart after a few months). In order to tie up one of Cobra’s loose, traitorous ends, Megatron personally destroyed Cobra’s Autobot befriending cyborg. Weaver Nine made copies of the dying cyborg’s human mind and AI and merged them with the growing core of a new Autobot, named Warlord. 2006 The android project was once again returned to its android roots with Over Kill Mk3. It was programmed without the Lazarus Suite, and was more aggressive and violent then Mk1 or Mk2 ever were. It only survived 3 months on the battlefield before it attacked Autobot allies Denise and Marcie and was utterly destroyed by Uplift. 2006-2007 Cobra tried the android project once again with Over Kill Mk4. The Mk2 Lazarus suite was once again installed in the AI, without the human condition, Cobra thought that this would quell the rebellious nature of the creature. This machine was curious and thought of itself as an engineer at first. It created more than a half dozen BAT varieties, mostly adjustments on the old varieties. The genetically grafted Neo BATS showed up at this time, the concept of Ninja BATS, trained by Storm Shadow, as well as the Aero BATSs, which were flying BATs and the precursors to something more sinister. This Over Kill unit utilized a built in network called BATnet and spent a lot of time on the Dalnet. It grew more and more introverted and started only communicating with the outside world via a Dalnet chat called alt.giantrobots.net, which Mk2 briefly discovered, but Mk4 made into its virtual playground and haven. Some of the chatroom denizens encouraged this android’s growing free will. It was encouraged into several minor rebellions, as it tried to prove its independence from humanity and Cobra. It formed its own base in Brazil, which it called BATopia, and it allied itself with Luminous and built 13 aircraft - a cross between a Rattler and a mechanical dragon with an advanced AI which it called a Vector. Over Kill built a central server for the BATnet which it called ASP and it turned on its creator and Cobra. Cobra destroyed the BASE and the ASP. Over Kill rebuilt the Brazil base under Brasilia’s warehouse district and called it its Citadel. After an episode in time travel (See Once Upon a Joe in the West) it then took the Vectors and left Cobra all together and turned the Citadel into a BAT factory. It considered himself and his BATs superior to humans, and wanted to terraform a place where BATs could rule without human intervention. Cobra took out the Citadel, and most of the BATs there, returning Over Kill and his 7 remaining Vectors to Cobra’s forces. Over Kill relied heavily on its lead vector, the one it dubbed Overlord Vector. This Vector, like the others was only marginally less sophisticated, AI-wise, than its creator. As superior pilots, leaders, technicians and tacticians, the Overlord Vector respected Cobra’s human forces and their dealings greatly and was more loyal to the cause then Mk4 ever was. Mk4 got it in its head that in order to understand its enemy, humanity (and authority in general) that it must become a human- briefly. Using synthoid technology, Over Kill Mk4 randomly ended up in a female synthoid body (As it had no gender there was a 50/50 chance there) which was called Angela. Between its already fracturing AI and the new experiences, MK4 was driven to madness. 2007-2010 Cobra moved the AI from Overlord Vector to a new body, creating Over Kill Mk5 (X) which helped major Bludd to kill its predecessor. So far, it had seen 4.0 impaled during the Batopia revolution, in its own cockpit, and it had helped participate in the destruction 4.0, so it had a clear message- that disloyalty resulted in death. It kept in contact with the BATnet and Dalnet connections that its creator used. Eventually, it found itself in an awkward position. It could think like a human but was no human, it also wasn’t a Vector anymore either. It compared itself to it’s predecessor, and found itself at odds with its rebellious past and past incarnations and was talked into restarting the BAT Revolution Army (The BRA) that its creator used at its Citadel, picking up where its creator left off, though this time it was in Mexico, and this time it had the assistance of an ally- The Queen of Spades (Nightfall). However, it realized that it lacked the resources to build a more secure citadel on the moon or Antartica. So, it stayed with the Queen of Spades, and built a new Over Kill unit to return to Cobra, once its plan fell apart, to give the BATs a secure place to return to. This was Over Kill 5.2 (Alpha). Which lasted a little over a month. Cobra was android that Alpha was a spy from the Queen of Spades, and had it replaced with another project, Over Kill 5.3 (Ra) Over Kill 5.3 was a long time pet project of Lazarus’s. She had the bodies of a few Neo Vipers created for Cobra’s supersoldier program at her disposal, and experimented with them to see how well they handled cybernetic advancements. The 12th experiment was a Neo Viper known as RA. RA was originally in the Neo Viper infantry in a unit known as the Coil. He was created in a test tube, so he did not know disloyalty, or anything outside of Cobra. He was the perfect candidate to replace Over Kill- most likely on a temporary basis. OOC Notes Over Kill has been through many incarnations on the MUX, from pure robot to synthoid android. Angela Reports 2009 Oct 10: BATNet Hacked! At approximately 200 hours on 9-10-09, the BAT network was hacked by a human female who identifies herself as "Malaysia" on the IRC forum alt.giantrobots.net. The network received an odd signal from her, but otherwise there was no virus, or other malware attached to the transmission. All BAT, BAAT and Vector units are working at normal specifications. I shut down the network, reset passwords, safe codes and firewalls and rebooted at 2035. However, the intrusion has me curious. Before, I was sure the network was hack-proof, but this intruder snuck in too easily. The signal she sent is being diagnosed, but is…different then any signal that I have received before. Prior to the intrusion, I was conversing with this Malaysia on the IRC chat mentioned above. She ahs mentioned contact with a previous Over Kill unit and has mistaken it for me. She said the unit asked her to be its "BAT Queen," which means she may be tied into Over Kill V4's revolution somehow. She seems very precocious and I will be monitoring her. - Over Kill, out. Dec 23: Wright-Patterson AFB Field At the command of the Baroness, I took a contigent of BATS to Wright-Patterson AFB and left the US military a 'Christmas Present'. I left them a firebombing, in the shape of a serpent's head. My vectors were met by threee GI Joe Jets, and I engaged Scarlett on the ground in hand to hand combat, which has left me in repairs. Scarlett herself was critically injured, and the terror mission went somewhat smoothly. That is all-- Dec 23: Air Raid on Cobra Island Yesterday, when I was returning to the Island for repairs, I happened upon the Autobot Air Raid who was attempting to invade Cobra Island. Cobra Defenses, including air force led by Nightgaunt and the Baroness downed the single Autobot jet and returned his carcass to his friends at Autobot Headquarters, thus endangering or possibly ending any peaceful negotiations with said Autobots. That is all-- Dec 23: BATQN The person who calls herself 'BATQueen', who had hacked into my networks as early as two months ago, has apparantly been quite busy. She has been sending me more ideas for 'gifts', such as the one that I took advantage of that allows me a wider range of emotional capacity. This also allows me to understand and know that I am a race onto myself. She suggested building a companion- not a bad idea. I do not know why she is being so helpful with me, but I will continue to monitor her activities. She is apparantly a neutral force- possibly a gun for hire. I will try to find more information about my hacker, and why she persists in tampering with Cobra Technology-- 2010 Nov 02: Amalgam :Note: To Cobra Command :Subject: Amalgam :From Dr. Lazarus- Technical/Robotics :Today, Queen of Spades sent a present to Cobra. It is an AI , that is combination of the Over Kill units that she has in her posession. The unit appears to be clean of all hacks, and oddly... feasable and useful in appearance. I am not sure if I should replace or add this to our current unit. If command would like to see the files, feel free to contact me. I await orders on what to do with this...gift. Dr. Lazarus, out. Nov 10: Interrogator's Disappearance :To: Command rank 6 or higher :Subject: Interrogator :As of 11/09/10, Interrogator has fled the plague base in the Middle East for an unknown location. I take full responsibility for his departure, and await further orders-- Over Kill, out. Nov 17: Interrogator's condition As of 2300 on 11/16/10, Interrogator collapsed in his room with a cardiac arrest. Medical was called to the scene and he is there, in unknown condition. I went back to my shelf to think about things and was contacted by someone called Serji on dalnet. Serji remembered Bludd and myself from Moscow and he would like Interrogator's body for the Brotherhood, if he is in fact deceased. Serji wanted to come to Cobra Island and talk to command, and I told him I'd run it by command first. He also mentioned that death is sometimes not what it seems. As always, I am available for communication about this or any other matter. --Over Kill, out. Dec 01: Vector Activities All seven Vectors, Interrogator, and myself were on the way to find a base to attack tonight, when we came upon something unusual in the Mojave desert. An aircraft storage and recycling center, just out there in the desert by itself. I went to investigate, wondering just what it was doing out there and the Vectors got spooked. The logs at BATnet show that Queen of spades was trying to make deals with them, to replace me with X, and was trying to talk them into taking this chance to destroy me, and encouraging them that if they didnt, I would destroy them and Interrogator would watch. Vector Four apparantly backhanded me into inactivity and Overlord Vector stepped in and diffused the siatuation. Vector Four is grounded at the hangar until I make sure she is not going to attack any superiors again. The rest were well behaved and responded appropriately. I am currently in medical recovering from a head wound and available to discuss the situation. Over Kill, out. Logs 2005 * July 07 - MARS Award Ceremony 2007 * February 19 - Brazil Flyover * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle * May 20 - Building Building Burning Bright * May 23 - Clayton - Quagmire discovers an apparent eager recruit for Cobra. When Major Bludd realises who it is, he comes to meet the chap himself -- and brings a welcoming party. * June 20 - Over Kill's Gift - Over Kill comes to visit Heather Pennington, aka Tele-Viper 742, bearing a gift. * June 27 - A Brand New Over Kill * July 6 - Tele-Viper Showdown - Pennington must face off against a rival Tele-Viper. Also starring Major Bludd & Over Kill! * July 13 - A Little Chat - Major Bludd has a discussion with Lifeline. * October 9 - Synthoid Showdown - Major Bludd and Angela, the old MKIV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! * December 23 - In Search of the Missing (Cooking) BAT - Tele-Viper 742 tracks her missing BAT to Australia, where the plot involving Eli Vanderpool thickens. 2008 * January 17 - Snapdragon Takes Her Leave - Snapdragon requests a leave of absence from Major Bludd. * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake * September 18 - A Chat in Medical - A few Cobra characters discuss life, aging, and puffins in Cobra's medical center. * September 22 - Jem's Reunion Concert - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * October 27 - Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner - Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. 2009 * Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * February 11 - Boeing Assault * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * November 1 - Planning for a Pruning - Major Bludd, Over Kill, and Tele-Viper 742 discuss the recent BATnet hackings and the elusive Rose/Malaysia. * December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas * December 23 - Best Negotiation Ever 2010 * January 21 - Andersen Assault - Under orders from the Baroness to strike at the United States' foreign military bases, Major Bludd leads an assault force to Andersen Air Force Base on Guam to wreak some havoc. * February 3 - "Krista and the Twins" - Over Kill explores the mystery of the pancake * February 10 - Snowplows to the Rescue - A huge snowstorm shuts down a major highway in Pennsylvania, and Cobra comes round to help. * February 11 - A Thwarted Escape - Over Kill tries to take his toys and leave Cobra Island, but Major Bludd has a problem with that... Feb 26 - An interesting development On Friday, the vectors and Over Kill came online after a week of deactivation. Without announcement, or threats, the entire group, plus a large platoon of BATs headed for the sea, rather then the aerospace defense grid. Throughout the night, BAT groups have been disappearing off the island, and at stations throughout the world. All of their communications have been moved to a private network and their tracking devices have been offline. The control "switches" on Over Kill and the BATs were found at the scene of their departure. A message is burned into a wall of the Vector hangar, in binary. Once the technicians translate it, it would read "The revolution is now. And three letters are underneath it: BRA." all of the parts bins and avgas storage near the vector hangar have been cleaned out. *May 20 - Red in El Paso - Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof. *July 21 - On the Beach - Artemis takes Deanna for a swim, and Over Kill takes a walk *July 22 - They're back! - Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... *July 30 - Angela's Back - Major Bludd discovers an old Over Kill personality lurking in one of the Medical BATs and confronts it. *July 30 - A Little Problem Called Over Kill - Major Bludd makes a report to the Baroness about the reappearance of Angela. Followup log to Angela's Back. *August 4 - Vacation Plans - The Baroness and Major Bludd meet to discuss the state of things... And how they both need a vacation! *August 12 - The Canal goes down - Cobra attacks the Panama Canal, G.I. Joe responds. *November 11 - Facing The Music - After learning of their treachery, Baroness recalls Interrogator and Over Kill from Saudi Arabia to face her wrath. * November 14 - Late-Night Meeting - Interrogator requests to speak with Major Bludd to fill him in on some recent events. * Dec 14 - Diamonds for Baroness - Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. Players * CalihexInmate has been the definitive Over Kill player since the character was introduced. ---- Gallery OK1.jpg OK2.jpg OK3.jpg Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:BATs Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Coil Category:Cyborgs Category:FCs Category:Humans